A printer sends login information and capability information, which indicates a printer name and a print condition that this printer is capable of executing, to a storage management server to have the information stored in the storage management server. When the storage management server is logged in from a PC, the server sends data representing a print setting screen according to the aforementioned capability information to the PC. Then, the storage management server receives print data and condition data indicating a print condition selected in the print setting screen from the PC, and sends the information to the printer to cause the printer to execute printing.